thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Last Part of Us (EAM)
The Last Part of Us 'is the fifth episode of the series Ends All Means. Plot "''Survival is key!" Synopsis "Why do you even want to talk to me? You practically killed one of my daughters" John asks in confusion. "Two.. actually," Christian said. John Kramer turns shocked, "I... I shouldn't be surprised. I'm already dying of cancer" he says. Christian and Madeline perk in surprise, "Cancer? So that's why you need Raham" Christian explained. "Yeah... that's why" John explained. Madeline looks at him, "How bad is it? How bad is cancer?" she asks. John looked up in a confused look before sighing in pessimism, "It's right now a benign but it's becoming to be a malignant" he explains. Christian, with a show of guilt, looks at Madeline and talks to her. "Listen, I know what John did wasn't acceptable but the dude is practically harmless, he has cancer and if we don't get him help... he may die" Christian explains. Madeline becomes confused, "What? We don't have that type of equipment!" she explains. "Yeah! Well, we have a surgeon!" Christian says in response. Both Christian and Madeline look at Kramer and Christian walks to him. "John. We can get you help! You can come wi-" Christian is cut off from talking, "No.." John says. In shock, Christian questions him, "No...? Why no? We are giving you a chance to live" he explains to John. John puts his right hand on Christian's left shoulder, "Listen... I already old. The world is dying, I'm going to probably become one of them, leave me... you're helping a dead man" John responds. Christian sighs, "Well.. if you need us. You know where you find us" he says to John. Christian waves his hand, signaling that both Madeline and Christian are heading to Greenspun. Before they leave, John comes up to Christian, "Have you seen the couple before?" John asks. Christian, confused, "Couple?" he responds in a confused way before Madeline and Christian walk to the motorcycle and drive off. Back at the Greenspun Community, Joel is talking to Hector about the incident. "Take Alexandria to the medic place, understood?" he asks Hector, Hector nods his head yes and takes Alexandria to be treated. Joel's walkie-talkie starts making noise, "Joel, do you copy?" Jason voices say through the radio. Joel picks up the radio and puts it in front of his face, "Yes I copy" he replies. Jason tunes in the radio, "Open the gates" he commands. Joel runs and heads to the gate, Joel makes it to the gate and opens it. The truck moves into the community, as Christian and Madeline drive through the gate. Hector runs to Joel, "We have an emergency!" Hector says in a frantic voice. Joel, "What?! Show me!" he says as Hector and Joel run while Christian, Madeline, Jason, Edgar, John Dorie, Jim, Selena, Hannah, and Frank followed. Hector opens the medical bay and sees sick and coughing people on a medic bed while another doctor is helping out a doctor. "Holy Shit" Christian in shock. ''(In A Flashback) ''' Amanda Kramer's body is seen dead on the floor while zombies head to her body. A zombified dead body of Raham is seen dead on the grass in the middle of the night, Christian is running through the night while holding his staff. Which is the trail to the abandoned cabin? Deaths * None Trivia * First appearance of Vincent Myers. * First appearance of Edward Tyson. * First mention of Brackett Williams. * First mention of Patricia Williams. * First (and last) appearance of Raham Patel. ''(Corpse, Flashback) * First (and last) appearance of Amanda Kramer. (Corpse, Flashback) * Last appearance of John Kramer. * This is the only episode where the flashback is not black and white.